


naked

by fruitfloralnutbutt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Makeup Sex, One Shot, Smut, Trans Katya, cis trixie, fight, one shot of adrenaline, the end is basically just porn but the sweet passionate kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitfloralnutbutt/pseuds/fruitfloralnutbutt
Summary: Trixie wants to be serious and committed, Katya is afraid





	naked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is such a long one shot but i was feeling very inspired

Trixie was stuck in routine. 

Every morning, she showered, got her uniform together for work, applied her makeup at her vanity, dressed, and went to work until 6, working 10 hours every weekday, except Fridays, where she worked until 2. On weekends, she slept in, played around on her guitar, attempting to write songs, but she usually got frustrated, started aggressively strumming, and eventually gave up to play Friday the 13th instead. She felt worthless, nothing seemed to make sense to her anymore. She was tired all of the time, hated waking up in the morning. 

But nowadays, storms bombarded her sunny days, but the good kind of storms. The downpour at the end of a drought, melting the dust into the ground and quenching the roots of dying plants. Her beautiful storm was Katya. Katya who gave her life outside of work meaning. Katya who made her smile. Katya who made her laugh harder than she had in months. 

Katya’s a school teacher Trixie met when she picked up her niece, Nicole, from school. Nicole told her she taught French and was absolutely psycho. But when Trixie entered the classroom, they hit it off better than anyone else Trixie has ever spoken to. 

The went on dates to the art museum, to the movies, out to dinner. They sent each other into fits of laughter, causing everyone around them to stare. But Trixie’s didn’t care. 

But there’s one problem. 

Trixie wants to be serious. 

She wants to date her. She wants to introduce her to her friends, her sisters and brothers, to kiss her before school and pick her up in the afternoon, to stay at her house on weekends. 

She thought about all of this with love in her heart as she slept with her head on Katya’s rising and falling chest. It was Friday morning and Katya had school off due to Veteran’s day. The window, that was open last night so Katya could smoke, was blowing in cold November air. Goosebumps scattered on Trixie’s bare shoulders. She pulled the covers up to her neck and looked up at Katya. Her agape mouth sucked in a breath, letting out a light snore. Trixie smiled at the view and turned back over. 

She got up from her warm bed and tiptoed on the chilly floors of the kitchen. She pressed on the coffee machine, filling the filter up with Dunkin’ Donuts grinds from the package that Katya buys every week when grocery shopping with Trixie. Along with that, she tries to sneak 5 pound bags of sour patch kids or skittles, but Trixie always catches her and puts them back on the shelf after scolding her. 

Trixie reaches up to the top shelf and grabs her usual mug with “you are my sunshine” written on it in cursive, and Katya’s usual that was a dinosaur that turned into a skeleton when hot liquids were in the cup. She poured them full of coffee, adding milk and sugar into hers and nothing in Katya’s. She balanced them in her hands, careful not to spill them, and walked back to the bedroom, placing Katya’s mug on her side of the bed, and Trixie’s on the other side. 

Katya stirred when Trixie sat on the bed, gently groaning and stretching her arms up in the air. Trixie smiled leaning back down on the bed into Katya’s space, curling an arm over her waist. “Good morning.” She hummed, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

“Morning.” Katya grunted in response, a smile playing on her face. 

“I made you coffee.” Trixie chirped. “It’s on the nightstand. Black.” 

Katya sat upright, her eyes widening at Trixie’s words. “Thank you, baby.” She whispered, pressing a kiss on to Trixie’s cheek. She blushed in response, waiting for Katya to grab her mug and lay back so she could curl into her side. She shut her eyes, breathing in the smell of coffee and Katya. 

-

“Trix?” Katya asked. 

“Hmm?” Trixie hummed. 

“Are you awake?” She asked, running her fingers through Trixie’s hair. She had her glasses on now, and was scrolling through her phone. 

“No,” Trixie responded, shutting her eyes again and nuzzling Katya’s stomach. 

“No?” Katya giggled, rolling Trixie over and leveling herself with her. Trixie kept her eyes closed while Katya threw a leg over her body, pecking her cheek down to her jaw. “Still not awake?” 

“No.” Trixie grumbled, wrapping an arm around Katya’s back, fluttering her eyes open. “Katya,” 

“Mhm.” She mumbled into Trixie’s neck, peppering kisses there. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” She asked. Katya froze, her limbs tight around Trixie. “It’s not anything bad.” 

“What is it, Trix?” She asked, rolling on to her side, perching herself up by her elbow. Her long blonde curls were falling in her face on to Trixie’s grey sleeping shirt. Her icy eyes filled with fear or maybe even hope. Trixie took a deep breath, sighing out through her nose, causing Katya’s hair to fly gently in the friendly air. 

“Katya, I like you a lot.” Trixie sighed. 

“I like you, too, Trix.” She giggled, as if it was obvious they felt the same way. 

“No Katya, I like you a lot a lot.” Trixie clarified. 

“Okay.” She responded, raising her eyebrows saying ‘and?’

“I want to be with you, Kat.” Trixie revealed. “I want to wake up with you in the morning, sleep with you at night-“

“Look what we’re doing right now!” Katya teased, Trixie nervously giggled. 

“Yeah, but I want to call you mine.” She breathed. “I want to introduce you as my girlfriend to my friends. To my coworkers.” 

“Trix.”

“No, Kat. Listen to me.” Trixie said. “I want to actually date you instead of wondering what we are. I wanna be with you and kiss you and touch you in the middle of a park.”

“But why do we need a label?” Katya asked.

Trixie froze, and heat began to build up in her cheeks. She hoped Katya would just say yes, but she was quickly disappointed. “Because I want to know you’re in it. I want to know you want to be with me, not just today, but for the next few months, years even.” Katya was sitting up, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Don’t you want to be with me?” Her eyes began to sting with embarrassment and pain. 

“I do, Trix!” She widened her eyes, taking Trixie’s face in her hands, her thumb gently wiping tears from her freckled skin. “I do, I do!”

“Why don’t you say okay then?” She asked, completely blubbering now. “You make me so happy, and I want to make you as happy, Kat.” 

“I am happy!” She tried to convince. 

“But not because of me.” Trixie emphasized. She sighed, her cheeks turning redder the more and more she got frustrated. “It’s been three months, Kat.” Trixie interrupted her thoughts. “I want to be more than just a casual fuck.” 

“Trixie, don’t be ridiculous.” Katya huffed. “You’re way more than that.” 

“Than I’m a friends with benefits, right?” She retorted. 

“Stop with the labels!” Katya shouted, causing Trixie to shrink in size, laying back against the headboard of her bed. Above it were pictures of her and her friends in college. She looked happier than she did right now, practically fuming with anger. 

“Get out.” She finally grumbled, staring down at the foot of her bed with her hands crossed over her chest.

“Excuse me?” Katya hissed. 

“I said get out, Katya!” She roared. 

Katya just stared at her for a long time, wondering if the whole thing was real. She looked at Trixie’s eyes, and though her body language screamed hatred, her eyes softened with sadness and hot tears streaming down her face. “Jesus Christ, I said get out!” She shouted, looking into Katya’s eyes this time. Katya hadn’t realized it, but she was crying now, too. She slowly got out of the bed, tugged her yoga pants on from last night before they left to go see the new musical movie Trixie was excited to see. She tied on her running shoes, her back to Trixie, who she could hear sniffling every couple of minutes. “I’m sorry, Trix.” 

She didn’t respond, just picked at her nails. Katya threw her stuff into her weekend bag she had packed so they could spend the whole long weekend together. 

Tuesday morning, Katya woke up and immediately emailed the superintendent, letting her know she wasn’t feeling well. She spent all weekend moping around her apartment. She didn’t eat anything, drink anything, and she knew she had to get out of her bed. She took a long shower, shampooing the knots out of her hair. She made herself some breakfast, despite it being past lunch time, but her schedule was all screwed up from crying, sleeping, thinking. 

She put on the television, too lazy to change the channel from some teen soapy program rerun. She couldn’t help but think about Trixie, how she’d rewatch dumb dramas over and over until she had ever line of the script memorized. She thought about her while watching the girl on screen with blonde wavy hair and a similar pink and pastel aesthetic. Despite what had happened on Friday morning, she loved waking up beside someone like she did every weekend and they’d have the day off. She missed spending a whole day in bed with someone, only getting up to make more popcorn or grab another bottle of wine. But she realized she didn’t just miss someone, she missed Trixie, truly. 

Not a minute went by that Katya didn’t think of her, the way her eyes soften when she looks at her, the way her smile crooks, how her lips are always turned up when they’re together. She remembered her twinkling tree bark eyes that, in sunlight, sparkled with gold specks, and sometimes even turned olive in the morning. She missed fluttering eyelashes, a freckled nose and rosy cheeks. She missed the way she was held by strong arms, and more importantly, the way she held Trixie. The feeling of warmth and love in every embrace. The smell of jasmine against blonde roots. The loving look in her eyes when she was dazed after sex. The way she would tell Katya to put on a coat before they went out, or when she made soup that one time when she was sick, and she held back her hair as she threw up, and kissed her temple after when Katya sobbed. And Katya missed it all. And she loved every moment of it. 

And she loved every little thing about Trixie. 

So she got up, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door in sleep shorts, an old college hoodie, and running shoes. She ran down to the garage, getting into her car, and just began driving. Driving everywhere all at once. She quickly dialed her phone, letting it ring twice, and then an answer. 

“Hello?” The raspy voice asked.

“Violet, I need your help.” She sighed. “Are you busy?” 

“Just about to go on break at work, what’s up?” She asked, her voice coming through the speakers of the car. 

“I royally fucked things up with Trixie.” Katya croaked, turning right on to a quiet street and pulling over, noticing the tears blurring her eyes. “I’ve been literally crying over her all weekend.”

“What happened? You guys were doing great, weren’t you?” She asked. 

“Yeah, and that’s the thing. She wanted to be serious.” Katya informed, pick at the leather on her steering wheel. 

“Serious!?” She exclaimed. 

“Serious.” She repeated. “Like girlfriends who stay over each other’s houses and go on coffee dates and breakfast the next morning.” 

“Katya, that’s fantastic!” Violet shrieked on the other end of the phone. “So what’s the bad news?” 

“I didn’t say yes.” Katya muttered. 

Silence. Just like the drive home Katya had on Friday morning, only the sound of her thoughts filling her ears. 

“You what?” 

“I didn’t say anything really,” She explained. 

“But you didn’t say no, right?” Violet questioned. 

“No,” 

“Katya, why?” Violet sighed. “Why didn’t you say yes?” 

“I got scared!” She squealed. “I know, I know, I’m stupid!” 

“I mean, yeah, but we already knew that.” Violet joked, but Katya didn’t laugh, just wiped a tear from underneath her eye. “Okay, you need to open up to her.” 

“About?” 

“About everything internally.” Violet clarified. “You find it ridiculously easy to talk to her, yet you don’t tell her how you feel on anything.” 

“Because I’m worried she’ll get mad at me, or-or sick of me!” Katya stuttered, peeling big chunks off of the wheel now. 

“Katya, she wouldn’t be mad at you or hate you at all.” Violet reassured. “And that’s your number one problem.”

“What?” 

“Worrying so much.” Violet claimed. “You constantly think your feelings aren’t valid, that people hate you when that’s nearly impossible. You worry about things that aren’t even your problem, and I think that’s why you build walls up around yourself.” 

Katya sat silently, taking in everything, and she knew Violet was right. She spent a lot of her time pushing helpful people away until they gave up, but Trixie and Violet were two very stubborn people. 

“You walls are starting to crumble around Trixie, and I think that’s way you panicked and said nothing. I think you were too afraid to knock over that last little bit of the walls you had left.” Violet concurred. “And now you’re regretting your mistakes because you care way more about Trixie than you do about your insecurities.” 

Katya nodded, even though Violet couldn’t see her, but she knew she was agreeing. No one talked for a while, and Katya watched cars drive by on the back street, thinking about how she could make things right. “I’m gonna go talk to her.” Katya whimpered out, brushing away the last of the tears. “I need to at least clarify what happened.” 

“Good, Katya.” Violet hummed. “If you need me, you know where I am.” 

-

Katya drove to the other end of town to the strip mall where wealthy young moms often shopped. She parked her car in the first spot in front of Sephora and waited. It was Tuesday, so she knew Trixie wouldn’t be out for another five minutes. It reminded her of that time that Trixie had to work over the weekend to cover another managers’ shifts, so Katya stayed with her that night, dropped her off at work with a kiss on the forehead, and picked her up to stay over again. It was the first time they spent a whole weekend together, beginning a weekly tradition. The memory warmed Katya’s heart, but only for a second. 

Minutes went by of Katya listening to an autumn playlist Trixie made, full of soft acoustic songs. Her heart clenched, listening to all of the lyrics instead of tuning them out this time, and she realized how deep and beautiful every single one was. Her eyes quickly released from the playlist on her phone and up to the front doors of the store. It was drizzling again, but between the droplets on the windshield, she saw a figure in all black with wide hips and a skinny little waist. Katya quickly opened her door, stepping out on to the puddled ground. “Trixie.” 

“Katya, what’re you doing here?” She asked, moving a couple steps closer, still out of reach. Trixie could see from the distance that Trixie’s face was bare, not covered by foundation or ridiculous amounts of blush. 

“Can I give you a ride?” Katya asked shyly. 

“There’s a bus.” Trixie sassed, rolling her eyes and walking in the opposite direction. 

“Trix, wait.” Katya pleaded. Trixie stopped in her steps, whipping her ponytail back around. 

“What, Katya?” She hissed, her patience clearly running thin. 

“Let me talk to you.” the older woman begged, taking a step closer to the younger one. “Please.” 

-

The ride back to Trixie’s was unbearably silent. The same playlist played through the car speakers, but it wasn’t enough. Trixie kept her eyes glued out the window, counting passing trees and mailboxes. Katya’s knuckles turned white, gripping the steering wheel so tight. 

Katya brought Trixie’s makeup bag up the stairs behind her, allowing Trixie to unlock her doors and open up to an especially cold apartment. In the kitchen, the sink was full, and coffee pot still had cold coffee in it from a few days before. Katya pretended not to notice, walking towards the living room with Trixie. She fell back against the comfy grey couch, picking up a coral decorative pillow and placing it on her lap. “Um,” Trixie began, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “I’m gonna change.” 

“Okay.” Katya replied, her lips turning up into a small smile. Trixie shot her a small one in return before escaping into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She came out only a minute or two later, her hair in a bun, dressed in yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt that Katya recognized. “Nice hoodie.” Katya smirked. 

“Oh is it yours?” Trixie asked genuinely, looking down at it.  _ Trinity College _ written across the front of it from the time that Katya’s parent’s visited Ireland, bringing back the sweatshirt as a gift as well as whiskey chocolates and mugs that still sat in her kitchen. 

“It looks better on you.” Katya decided to say, watching a blush grow on Trixie’s face. She mumbled a ‘thanks’ in response, looking up into Katya’s eyes, and back down to her peach manicured fingers. It was silent again until Katya could finally gather up the confidence to say “Trixie, I’m sorry.” 

“I am, too.” She replied, letting out a breath she was holding in. 

“You shouldn’t be, though.” Katya shook her head. “You asked me a question I should’ve expected, and for some reason, it came out of left field for me.” She explained, watching Trixie tuck her legs underneath her. “I got scared.” 

“Of what?” Trixie asked patiently, looking into her eyes again. Katya noted that her eyes were the olivey color today. 

“Of you being angry with me.” Katya answered. 

“Of me being angry at you for agreeing with me?” Trixie laughed once. 

“Of you being angry at me for whatever reason and growing to hate me and leave me.” Katya elaborated, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment and sadness all at once. “I didn’t want to lose you forever, Trix, and I thought what we were doing was fine.” 

“And it was, Katya.” Trixie nodded with a little smile on her face. “Everything has been great. I’ve been so happy. I just wanted it to get even better, and to have this label to validate that  _ this  _ was real.” She rambled, clutching Katya’s hands in her lap. “But now I realize that defining  _ this  _ doesn’t change anything, and I don’t want to put pressure on you.” 

“No, you can all you want, Trix.” Katya declared, brushing her thumb over Trixie’s hand in hers. “You can boss me around all you’d like.” 

Trixie giggled, not completely sure how to reply. 

Katya giggled, too, scooting closer to Trixie so she could tuck her baby hairs away from her face. “I want to be with you, Trixie. I want to be serious with you.” 

Trixie’s eyes lit up, immediately wrapping her arms around Katya’s neck. Her nose was bombarded with the familiar flowery scent that made her feel at home. Trixie sobbed gently into her hoodie, and Katya just brushed her fingers through her hair. “I love you, Trixie.” She breathed, kissing Trixie’s temple, releasing her hair from the bun to begin braiding it. 

“I love you, too.” Trixie mumbled into Katya’s shoulder, finally picking her head up and resting her forehead against Katya’s. “Are you sure about this?” 

“I’ve never been more sure.” She grinned, caressing Trixie’s soft freckled skin. “I’m yours.” 

Trixie grinned, her eyes wrinkling as she leaned in, closing the distance between Katya’s lips and hers. The kiss was everything but rushed. Their lips pressed together, brushing slowly, holding on as if it was the last time they’d ever kiss. Katya lifted Trixie into her lap, leaning back against the arm of the couch, every kiss screaming love and passion. 

Katya lifted Trixie up, tucking her hands beneath Trixie’s ass, bring her through the bedroom doorway and placing her down on the bed, climbing over her until they reached the headboard. Katya took off her hoodie, threw it across the room, and peppered kisses on Trixie’s neck as she giggled. She fumbled with the hem of Trixie’s, or her sweatshirt, rather, pressing her fingertips against her bare stomach. Trixie pulled the sweatshirt up over her head, revealing nothing underneath, causing Katya’s dick to twitch.. Katya huffed, “did you know?” 

“Absolutely not.” Trixie gasped. “I fully thought you were gonna break up with me and kick me out of your life forever.” She deadpanned. 

“Trixie!” Katya squealed, kissing her cheek. 

“What? I did!” She exclaimed, wrapping her legs around Katya, trapping her against her body. 

“I love you so much.” Katya whispered against her skin. “My beautiful girlfriend.” 

Trixie moaned at that gently, or maybe it was the grind of Katya’s hip, brushing her dick against where Trixie needed her. Katya squeezed her breast while kissing her with no urgency. Her thumb skidded against her nipples, causing Trixie to arch her back. She worked at the clamps on the back of Katya’s red bralette, until it finally gave and fell down her shoulders, revealing her small perky breasts. Trixie thumbed her nipples with one hand, using her other hand to rub Katya’s bulge beneath her sleep shorts and probably a red lacy thong. When Katya pulled the shorts down her thighs, it wasn’t a red lacy thong she was wearing, but a black one. Trixie giggled at her predictability, and pulled Katya down by the neck to kiss her again, slowly, grabbing at her cushiony ass, the only place on her muscular body that held fat. Katya grinned down at Trixie, grinding against her once, twice, causing both of them to moan from the friction. “Katya, please.” Trixie begged, brushing the hair away from Katya’s face. 

Katya kissed down Trixie’s stomach, thighs, pulling her yoga pants and pink cotton underwear down together. She ran a finger up her lips, reveling in how wet she was already. “Baby,” Katya breathed, circling her fingers around her clit as she wiggled out of her thong. 

Trixie arched her back, her head falling gently on the pillow as Katya continued to circle slowly, dipping down every once in a while where her wetness gathered. She lifted Trixie’s knees around her back softly, leveling her hard cock with Trixie’s entrance. “Please.” Trixie whimpered. 

Katya smiled a little, watch Trixie’s face and she pushed through, feeling how tight and wet she was. “Fuck, Trix.” She moaned, slouching down so her face was in the younger girls. She pushed in slow and deep, Trixie’s breathing following the pace. “I love you so much, you look so beautiful.” 

Trixie blushed, her skin already red and on fire. “I love you, too, fuck.” Her hips met Katya’s at the pace, her arousal slowly becoming unbearable. 

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Katya whispered, kissing Trixie’s cheek as she sucked in a breath. “I hurt you.” 

“You hurt me so bad.” Trixie whimpered, brushing her hair away from her face.

“I love you, I promise.” She purred, her fingers coming back down to circle Trixie’s clit. 

“I love you.” Trixie moaned in a higher pitch. “I love you so fucking much, Kitty.” 

Katya kept fucking her, increasing the speed slightly, chasing after Trixie’s orgasm. Her fingers continued to circle to the speed of her hips. As the younger girl’s breathing became irregular, Katya’s hips rutted in and out deeper, harder, faster. “Trix, baby.” Katya groaned. 

Trixie’s hips bucked, her noises and whimpers increasing in pitch and volume. “Oh my god.” she moaned, Katya thrusting in harder and harder. “Oh my, fuck, Katya!” She screamed, her thighs twitching as she gripped the headboard behind her. 

“Shit,” Katya groaned, fucking her, gripping her thighs, until she saw white, pounding against Trixie one last time as she same, whispering profanities under her breath. 

Trixie pulled her down beside her, throwing her leg over hip, kissing her languidly and lazily. “That was so good, baby, thank you.” She babbled, kissing her cheek, her temple. Katya’s hand rested on her lower back. Trixie often would call her a ‘slut’ or a ‘bitch’ during sex, but this time was so different. It wasn’t a morning quickie, a late night hard and rough fuck. It was just passionate and love. Trixie rested her head on Katya’s chest again, and despite it only being 8 o’clock on a Tuesday night, the two quickly fell asleep with more warmth and love in their hearts than ever before. 

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song 'naked' by james arthur but with a twist


End file.
